


This Is My Confession

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: This Is My ConfessionAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: PGBoard Position(or card image): The Three BroomsticksPrompt: Drarry + Liquid Courage/Confessions - Minimum: 49 Maximum: 449Word Count: 449Summary: The war is over and Harry has a confession to make to one person in particular.Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	This Is My Confession

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat beside Hermione. “I can’t do it,” he said, turning his pint glass in his hands. 

“Harry, of course you can,” Hermione said, patting his arm comfortingly. “You defeated Voldemort. Surely you can tell him how you feel?”

“Voldemort?” Harry asked, startled. 

Hermione tutted. “No, of course not,” she said in exasperation. “I’m talking about Malfoy!”

“Mate, you’ve been crazy about him since fourth year,” Ron sighed. “You need to at least find out if he feels the same.”

“What? No I-” Harry spluttered, almost upending his glass. 

“Harry, it’s alright,” Hermione said. “We knew. You weren’t as subtle as you thought, you know.” 

Harry groaned. “Seriously?” 

Both Hermione and Ron nodded. “We don’t think anyone else guessed though. Well, except Pansy Parkinson maybe. Go on, just go over there. He’s on his own, maybe he’ll be glad of the company,” Hermione said encouragingly. 

Harry ran a hand through his hair before taking a large gulp of his drink. Swallowing, he stood up. “Alright, alright, I’m going over,” he said, gripping his glass and edging away from the table. 

He sipped his drink again as he carefully made his way to the corner of the room where Draco had managed to seclude himself despite the pub being busy.

“Mind if I sit?” Harry asked as he reached the table. 

Draco looked up in surprise. “Potter. Er, yes, of course,” he said, gesturing to the seat across from him. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“I need you to hear me out,” Harry said, sliding into the booth. “I bought you a drink,” he added, pushing another glass of whatever Draco was drinking towards the blonde. 

“So I see,” Draco said, offering a smile. “Thank you.” 

“This is… hard for me,” Harry admitted. “But - and if you laugh at me, I’m definitely blaming the amount I’ve had to drink for this - I’ve fancied you since fourth year. And I’ll kick myself forever if I don’t say something and you feel the same, so… here I am. Confessing to one of my deepest, darkest secrets and hoping you’re _not_ going to laugh at me.” 

Draco blinked before smiling again. “I’m not going to laugh,” he said. “I can’t believe Pansy was right. Of course, she usually is.” 

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Harry asked incredulously. “I’ve just confessed to fancying you for the best part of five years, and all you can say is-” 

Harry was cut off by Draco leaning across the table and pressing their lips together in a surprisingly gentle kiss. 

"Sorry," Draco said softly. "But I've been waiting to do that for five years."

"Oh," Harry whispered, smiling.


End file.
